The Spider, The Bat, And The Butterfly
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: He was like a spider, entangling the butterfly and ensnaring her in his web of illusions. She willingly let herself fly into the threads and be caught by him. Only the bat could save her and get rid of the spider for good.


**Heya! Sorry it took so long. I wrote this a while ago and just forgot about it eheh. But I think this is definately my best VK fanfic so far. Takes place after the anime and I guess could fit into the manga too. My version is that Kaname left without Yuki and she stayed with Zero :3 Please enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

The Spider, The Bat, And The Butterfly

Yuki watched the scene before her with a mixture of uneasiness and grief.

Moonlight glistened off the strings of the web, turning the usually invisible strands of silk to silver like sparkling dew. The strings danced under the weight of two small creatures moving about on top of it.

A blue butterfly was caught in the strands, and it struggled feebly in the tightly binding cords. As it beat its thin wings, it only became more and more tangled in the threads, interweaving itself even more as one by one, more strings of silk joined the capture.

As the struggling of the poor insect and the wobbling of the web became less vigorous, a single thread jiggled the slightest bit as a large, black spider crept across it. It dashed frighteningly quick over the cords and attacked the butterfly, its long, slim legs curling around the body sickeningly. It bit down with its tiny fangs and then the beautiful blue wings beat no more and the strands of the web were still. The spider began wrapping up the dead creature with its silk, working swiftly and accurately.

Yuki shivered. Foolish creature, what was it doing out at night anyway?

She was outside on guard of the Academy as usual, as if nothing had ever happened between the humans and the vampires. As if Kaname had never left the school, and as if Zero and herself had never fought nor he had discovered that she was a pureblood. Yuki did not let herself feel ease at the thought of her older brother's promise; that no vampires would ever come near Cross Academy again.

She kept her head up and her ears perked, her senses all alert for the threat of danger and continued her nightly watches as a Guardian. But tonight, all had seemed quiet, for she could not smell the scent of blood that would stain their clothes or taste their scent on the air.

So she had let her eyes wander a bit and had caught sight of the web, woven carefully and craftily between two low branches of a tree, about face-level with her. It had captivated her, the perfect strands laced together, the tireless effort it must have taken such a small creature to create such a large trap…

She had been so focused on the capture and downfall of the once-beautiful blue butterfly that she had failed to hear the footsteps striding up behind her.

"Hey." A voice mumbled just behind her ear as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Yuki jumped and spun around in surprise.

"Z-Zero!" She gasped. "You scared me!" She placed a hand over her racing heart.

"Idiot." He sighed. "You're not even paying attention to what's going on around you. This is how you get hurt." He removed his hand from her shoulder but she said nothing.

She only stared at the now damaged web in front of her. All that hard work, meticulous skill and painstaking patience…had it all been for this result? This jumbled, messy tangle of strings ripped and dangling and damaged? Yuki snapped out of her thoughts as Zero spoke again.

"Why are you so far from the school anyway?" He asked.

"I thought I heard something out here." She lied, for in actuality she had just been completely bored and had gone for a short walk to keep herself awake when she had stumbled upon the silver web.

Zero stared at her for a moment, and something flickered in his lavender eyes that told Yuki he suspected -or knew- her tale was false. However, he said nothing more on the subject and only shrugged as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the school.

"Come on. Let's get back to our posts." Yuki knew that he did not come all the way there just to tell her to get back to her spot, but that he had probably been worried about her and had gone off in search for her. And now he probably had no intention of letting her out of his sight, for he too did not trust Kaname's words that the Academy was safe.

Before either of them knew it, they were standing on the roof of the school together, gazing out over the dark, jade green forest, the tips of the leaves dyed yellow with the oncoming sunlight.

Yuki looked up into the brightening sky at the flash of movement in the corner of her eye. A single black bat glided through the pale gray clouds before it flapped away and disappeared.

All was quiet besides the sounds of the wind as the dark violet sky slowly melted away into a milky, pale, pink light. Yuki's long, chocolate brown hair flowed out behind her as the breeze blew against her face.

For some reason, Zero found that he could not get his mind off of the scene he had witnessed Yuki watching earlier. The petite, fragile gorgeous little butterfly…it reminded him of her, caught in the unforgiving, unwavering clutches of the thin yet incredibly strong silky threads. And the spider, that reminded him of her elder brother, putting so much time and effort into weaving the perfect trap for the beautiful butterfly. It had taken a while to form, but once in action, the trap was quick and unfailing. It was a flawless trap that was bound to succeed and it nearly had.

Zero and Yuki were both snapped awake from their thoughts as the first, blinding, golden ray of sunlight beamed directly into their faces. They both winced, but then Yuki turned to him and smiled.

"Time for class."

* * *

After a quick nap that afternoon Yuki had headed back outside when the sun had set.

And now at midnight, here she was again, back at the very same tree.

Several little strands of the old web dangled off the braches and floated in the wind.

And there above it was a whole new web, woven together just as good as the last one if not better. It looked even more complicated and even craftier with all different sorts of eccentric patterns. Yuki gazed in awe at the way the pale moonlight washed over the strings and made them glow like ice.

She heard a rustle above her head and looked up to see a bat perched in the very same tree only feet away. It was crouched on the truck, crawling downwards it seemed, but Yuki's appearance must have made it freeze.

She took a step back and was about to return to her post when she caught sight of smaller black wings fluttering nearby. She turned her head and caught sight of a black butterfly, drifting lazily through the air towards the spider's awaiting trap. Yuki watched in helpless dismay as the insect flew directly into the middle of the web, tangling itself as the one before it had done.

Yuki felt a pat on her shoulder, but she did not turn to see who it was for she knew it was Zero, just by the way his hand rested on her shoulder.

She was about to turn away from the death of the beautiful butterfly when suddenly, there was a swift movement from the branch above as the bat folded its wings and plunged downwards. Yuki jumped back as its wings tore through the cords of the web only a few feet from her face. It scrambled clumsily in the thread for a moment before flapping its wings harder. It gave a little shriek as it lifted off, but not before gripping the large black spider in its jaws as it took off into the night. The tiny butterfly fell from the web but then wearily fluttered its little wings before it flew away.

Yuki and Zero exchanged a glance but neither spoke as Zero laid his arm across her shoulders and led her back towards the school. They did not speak for a while, but eventually Zero murmured. "You left your post again." Yuki gave a small smile to herself.

He led her to the rooftop again and they just stood there together as the moon shifted its position in the sky.

Zero found himself thinking about the spider again. It was just like Kaname, luring the innocent ones into his grasp with illusions and lies. He had told Yuki that he loved her, but Zero knew it was not true all along. It was just an illusion, like the spider's web. It was a pretty sight but deadly and deceiving all the same.

And there was something about both Yuki and the butterfly that lured them into the trap. It was as if they were attracted there, by beautiful ambushes and then ensnared so they could not escape.

Yuki's thoughts were similar. She replayed the scene in her mind, how the elegant threads had glistened in perfection, how the delicate butterfly had floated right into it, and how the graceful predator would dash in to finish it off.

It was a beautiful disaster.

Yuki imagined herself as that blue butterfly, the one who had been tricked by the spider and his captivating web only to be caught up in the mirage. But she imagined herself as the black butterfly more, the one who had also been caught as well, but had been saved, had not received the deadly bite, and had escaped with her life.

The bat had saved her and had seen to it that the spider never deceived her again.

And as Yuki caught sight of a black shape gliding through the sky again, she glanced over at Zero and could not stop a smile from crossing her face, a true smile, her same old smile.

She had not changed a bit despite what her brother had put her through, just as, even though the butterfly was hurt and scarred, it was still the same butterfly. And now that it had been caught once, it was wise and now it knew not to always believe in the illusions. They learned from their mistakes and got stronger because of them.

And even though the bat could turn on the butterfly at any time, the butterfly would always just keep flying away, to keep the bat playing.

But Zero knew that, now that her brother was gone, he would never turn on her, no matter their occupations. It made no difference to him that she was a vampire and he was a hunter. He was a vampire too.

But still, no matter what, she was still Yuki.

_His _Yuki.

And he was still Zero.

_Her _Zero.

The silver haired boy reflected the brown haired girl's small smile, before they both turned back to look out over the forest towards the newly rising sun.

Zero gently slid his hand around hers and curled his fingers around her wrist.

He felt her pulse pounding through her veins, strong and lively as ever, just like she was.

Then, the two friends kissed quickly before turning their attention back to the forest beyond.

And up above their heads, two black shapes, one small, and one large, flapped their wings and flew off in the same direction.

And Zero knew he would always be with her and always protect her and always love her, forever; his little butterfly.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it!! I got this idea from the anime's theme songs. "Rinne Rondo" by On/Off (Guilty's opening) inspired me, with the spider and its web and the bat with one red and one blue eye (even though that was really Rido...). And also "Suna no Oshiro" by Kanon Wakeshima (Guilty's ending) inspired me when Yuki had butterfly wings made of blood (that was sooo cool!). I was gonna use roses too in this fic, but maybe some other time...**

**Hope you all liked it! Now you all know our good little friend the review button!! ;3**


End file.
